More particularly, one aspect of this invention relates to a flow control valve for use in devices for controlling a source of fluid. Inasmuch as the present invention has particular application as a flow control valve for equipment such as inhalation devices, particular reference will be made to such devices in describing the present invention, although it is understood that the flow control valve may be used for various purposes, such as those described hereinafter.
Masks for resuscitation, where oxygen or gas is fed to a person for breathing and for inhalation, are known where a mixture of oxygen or gas and air or other gas is fed to a person, or primarily used by non-medical personnel, such as firefighters, police and ambulance personnel. Information concerning the person being treated is usually not available. Therefore, great care and attention is required to prevent a mishap from occurring, particularly in relation to the person being treated. The oxygen or gas, which is supplied to the lungs of the person, is usually supplied in containers of a relatively high pressure.
The other option which is available for resuscitation is directed to the use of a simple flexible container and mask for fitting over the nostrils and mouth of a patient. In use, the flexible container is simply squeezed by an operator to discharge the predetermined volume of gas from the container into the lungs of the patient. This apparatus is inherently limited by its simplistic nature and has limited utility where blood gas content is important based on inspiration and expiration rates. Where the inspiration and expiration rates are to be controlled, this apparatus clearly has limited utility.
In view of what is currently available for resuscitation and inhalation devices, it is clear that a need exists for an improved arrangement where the operator can select and monitor the pressure during inspiration and the flow during expiration as well as varying the pressure and frequency during these two phases of the ventilatory cycle.